Comfort In The Arms Of An Enemy
by StephMcMahon21
Summary: Stephanie McMahon gets abused by her husband, Triple H. It seems as her world couldn't get any worse. She then finds comfort in the arms of her enemy. Chris Jericho.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the charactors....they all belong to Vince McMahon. I've seen a lot of different stories about Chris/Steph/HHH and that's where I kind of got the idea although I put my own twists on it. :) Enjoy! Review! :) **

Stephanie McMahon was sitting down watching Monday Night Raw with her husband, Triple H. It was Mick Foley vs. The Rock. God knows she hated both of those men. She was glad the match was finally over and was interested in seeing what was next. First Stone Cold made his way to the ring.

"Oh great… 10 minutes of Y2Jerk." Sighed Stephanie as she saw Chris Jericho making his way to the ring.

They all watched as he grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"So what you're saying is YOUR name is Stone Cold Steve Austin. Well Stone Cold, MY name is Chris Jericho. And on behalf of EVERY single Jerichoholic in this arena...I would like to ask you, no, I would like to beg you, would you PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!" said Chris. "You know ever since Wrestle Mania, the eternal question has been WHY. Why'd you do it, Stone Cold? Why'd ya sell your soul to Vince McMahon?" Chris asked.

***Austin taps the belt on his shoulder.***

"But after all the theories and all the questions, hell after two months of speculation, to be honest with ya I really don't give a DAMN why you did what you did. Besides I have a little theory of my own. You did it because you're nothing' more than an angry, vengeful, 100% bona-fide JACKASS!... And besides, I've got to hand it to you - in selling your mind and your soul and your body to Vince McMahon, you've achieved the impossible - you've managed to become an even bigger slut than Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley!" said Chris. Fans started cheering.

"UGH! Can you BELIEVE him? I am the part owner of this company and every week he insults ME? Since when did he believe that he was better then ME?" fumed Stephanie.

"Ahh… ignore him Steph… who cares… the guy obviously picks on you all the time because he likes you." Said Hunter.

"LIKES ME?" said Stephanie as she gave Hunter a amused look. "Yeah right… I don't think I have a BIGGER enemy then him. I can't STAND him. One day he is going to get EXACTLY what is coming to him." Said Stephanie very proudly. She then got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Hunter.

"I'm going to grab a coffee or something. I'll be right back." She said as she walked out and headed for the café located inside the backstage arena. As she walked to the Café, she couldn't help but think of all the bad luck she had, had that day. First she woke up late for a meeting…which Vince had embarrassed her in front of everyone once she had arrived…and then she spilt her drink on herself earlier when she was having lunch with Hunter, and she had to change her outfit. Then she arrived at the arena late and had TONS of work to catch up on. THEN Chris insulted her. So far it wasn't her greatest day. She headed to the café hoping that a smoothie would make her feel better. She noticed the line was EXTREMELY long. She sighed as she waited and waited. FINALLY she was up next.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" asked the Chinese guy at the counter with a bit of an accent.

"I'll take a small banana smoothie please." She said as she got her wallet out.

"Alright that will be $4.32." said the man.

"Jesus. Almost 5 bucks for a drink. You guys sure rip people off." She said rudely as she handed him the money.

"Did you just hear what Jericho said about you a minute ago? That was some funny stuff." Chuckled the guy trying to upset the princess obviously.

"Whatever… he needs a life. Seriously. If his whole life revolves around me…well…that's sad." She sad as she grabbed her drink and gave the man a dirty look. Just then Chris walked up and heard their conversation.

"Well of course it does Steph… I live to make your life miserable." Chris chuckled.

Stephanie turned and gave him a dirty look and walked off. She wondered WHY he lived to make her so miserable. She hadn't ever done ANYTHING to him. She simply came out there every week with Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

What Stephanie had never mentioned TO ANYONE… was the fact that Triple H had sometimes abused her. Not occasionally, but she noticed as the months went by it had gotten worse. She kept telling herself that he would soon stop, but she was always wrong. She was too ashamed to tell her family or friends. She was always afraid if anyone found out, that she would look weak. Not to mention she was embarrassed about it. She tried to figure out where everything went wrong. She realized it was when she had turned her back on her father at Armageddon. All she wanted to do was to get revenge on her father… and look where it got her. An abusive husband. Fans calling her a slut every week on TV. All the wrestlers insulting her. She didn't have a friend in the world. She felt so alone. So unloved. So incomplete. She played it off so well. She would show up with Hunter and be all smiles. She would act like they were completely in love, but it was far from the truth. She went back to her and Hunter's locker-room and sat down.

"Hey uhh Steph… the boys and I are going out tonight. We should be back at the hotel late. No need to wait up for me." said Hunter as he was lacing up his boots.

"Well… can I go?" she asked.

"…Well… it's a low class bar, nothing but guys there … it's not a good environment for you to be in." he said.

"Oh." She said sounding kind of disappointed.

Hunter could tell so he got up and went and sat by her on the couch. "Look, I know you hate sitting at the hotel alone. I promise you this weekend me and you will go somewhere." He said.

"Where?" she asked.

"I don't know. Dinner, movie, club?" he said.

Stephanie nodded with a little smile. Hunter could still see she was a little disappointed.

"I'll tell you what. Since you don't like being alone… why don't you go hang out with one of the diva's?" he asked.

"Hunter, you know I don't get along with any of those girls." She said.

"Ok… well…" he said as he sighed. "What about…Kurt?" he said.

"Kurt? You mean you wouldn't mind if I hung out with him?" she asked looking surprised.

"Not IN his hotel… I don't want you two to be alone cause I know how flirty Kurt is… but maybe you guys could grab a bite to eat or something for a little while at the hotel restaurant." Said Hunter.

"Well… ok. I guess I could ask him later." She said as she smiled.

Deep down Hunter was a good guy. He loved Stephanie. But when he went out and got drunk some nights, he would get violent and full of rage. She hated to see him drink. He didn't drink but maybe once a week. She still loved him of course… but with every slap and every curse, she began to lose more respect for him. He certainly wasn't the man she thought he was when she joined forces with him. She often couldn't help but wonder if he REALLY loved her. After being smacked on weekly, she didn't see how he could love her. She figured it was all for the power. But still she remained quiet and acted as if nothing was wrong.

So Triple H had a match that night vs. Chris Jericho. Stephanie went to be in her husbands corner. Half way during the match Stephanie decided to get involved. She got in the ring and went over to hit Jericho with the belt while the Ref was down. All of a sudden Jericho ducked and she hit Hunter smack in the head with the belt. Afterwards she stood there completely stunned at what happened. She saw Hunter hit the mat and he didn't move. All of a sudden she found herself face to face with Jericho. Fans went crazy chanting "Walls Of Jericho"… she sat there unable to move and all of a sudden she took her hand and went to slap his face and he quickly grabbed her wrists, stopped her, and planted a huge kiss on the lips of the Billion Dollar Princess. She then QUICKLY got out of the ring and Jericho pinned Hunter. 1…2…3.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did and  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far…**_

After the match Hunter and Stephanie made their way to the back. Stephanie could TELL Hunter was pissed. She followed him to the locker-rooms. No one was in sight. Hunter walked in and then followed behind him was Stephanie. She went to shut the door but it somehow didn't close all the way and was barely cracked.

"You wanna tell me WHAT THE HELL you were thinking?" yelled Hunter.

"I..I..I didn't mean to. I was trying to help." She said nervously.

Just then Chris had heard the yelling down the hall and went up to the door and listened carefully.

"You SCREWED ME OUT OF MY MATCH…and then to top it all off, Chris kissed you." Snapped Hunter.

"Hunter… I'm… I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I didn't mean to… I was just trying to help." Said Stephanie as she managed to hold in the tears.

"Oh YOUR SORRY…YOUR SORRY, HUH?" yelled Hunter. He suddenly striked Stephanie in the face and the force was so powerful that she went fell to the floor. She immediately began crying.

Chris had heard and was completely shocked. Of course him and Stephanie were HUGE enemies but he didn't want to see her get physically harmed. He thought maybe he should speak up and do something… but he figured it was none of his business. He wondered how long this abuse has been going on.

"Steph… I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." he said as he helped her up off the floor. Her hand was covering her cheek. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm fine." She said as she got up and wiped the tears. She was SHOCKED because he had never hit her while he was sober.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"Ok. Well… are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I guess so." She said.

Chris quickly moved away from the door and headed for his own. He was concerned but he didn't plan on bringing it up. Deep down, even though him and Stephanie were huge enemies, he had always had a thing for her… and tonight proved it with that kiss. Of course he didn't plan on telling Stephanie that. EVER. As he sat down in his locker-room he couldn't help but picture all the times Hunter had hit her. He now suddenly felt TERRIBLE for all the things he had called her and did to her.

Hunter and Stephanie left the arena and arrived at the hotel. Hunter's buddies had arrived and he was ready to go out.

"Uhh Steph… on second thought… I don't know if you hanging with Kurt is such a good idea." Said Hunter.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you and him ending up like what happened tonight with Jericho." Said Hunter.

"Nothing like that will happen." Said Stephanie.

"I said no, I don't want you going, alright? Just sit in your room and I'll be back later tonight. I'll try to leave early." Hunter said.

"Ok." She said as she sighed.

"Alright. I love you." He said as he reached in and kissed her. He then left with his buddies for the bar.

Stephanie already decided she was NOT about to sit alone for 5 hours. She then headed for the hotel bar to order a drink. Chris had been sitting at the end of the bar. He noticed that Stephanie had taken a seat at the very end. She was looking down and depressed. He wanted to go up to her and maybe try to make her feel better but that was a joke! They were big enemies. He knew she hated him. Why make things worse for her? So he sat and watched carefully. She hadn't noticed him at all.

"What can I get you ma'am?" asked the bartender.

Stephanie was off into space and didn't hear him.

"Ma'am?" he said again.

"Oh… sorry… what did you say?" she asked.

"I asked if I could get you a drink." He smiled.

"Yes please. I'll have a shot of whatever." She said.

"A shot? Hmm… you must be having a pretty rough day." The man said.

"Yeah well… it hasn't been the best day." She said.

The man then handed her a shot of tequila. "Here you go." He smiled.

"Thanks… what do I owe you?" she asked.

"Ahh… it's on the house." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled. He walked away and she took the shot. She wondered why Hunter drank so often. What was so great about alcohol anyways? It tasted terrible, and the next morning you would get a hangout. What was the point? She was willing to find out. What the hell. She didn't have anywhere to go tomorrow.

"Another shot please." She said.

"Here you go." He smiled.

She took another shot. After spending 3 hours at the bar, she had taken 5 big shots. She felt good. She felt loosened up. She wasn't stumbling drunk, but she obviously had, had a little too many shots. Chris had stayed there to keep an eye on her.

"Another one please." She said.

"Don't you think that's enough princess?" asked a man's voice that was standing directly behind her. She knew she had heard that voice somewhere. She turned around and noticed it was Chris.

"Oh God… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just leaving… but I've watched you and you've had too many shots." He said.

"So what. I don't have to drive home." She said kind of rudely.

He looked at the bartender and signaled for him to not give her anymore. The bartender nodded.

"So… are you going to give me one or not?" she asked.

"I think he's right." Said the bartender. "You've had enough."

"Alright fine. I'll go then." She said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the elevator. Chris was walking behind her. As she got in the elevator she noticed him following her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going up to my room." He simply said as he got inside the elevator with her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid…**_

She rolled her eyes and got on the opposite side of him. She stared down at the floor. He couldn't help but stare at her. He now could see the pain in her eyes. Neither said a word. She finally looked up at him and noticed him staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"What?...no sarcastic comments tonight? You must be feeling sick." She said sarcastically.

"No… I'm fine." He said. "I figured the last thing you need right now is me giving you a hard time." He said.

"Why? Do I seem that upset?" she asked.

"Well… after 5 shots of liquor, SOMETHING has to be wrong." He said.

"Nothing is wrong…like it's any of your business." She said as she rolled her eyes and waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open.

"Jesus… what is taking so long!" she said impatiently as she noticed the elevator not moving.

All of a sudden the elevator shut off and the lights went out.

"Great." said Jericho calmly. Stephanie hadn't said a word. Instead she curled into a ball and sat in the very corner of the elevator. She had always had a fear of the dark. As she sat there curled in a ball, she began crying. She made sure Chris didn't hear.

"Stephanie? Are you alright?" he asked, not able to see anything. Stephanie didn't answer. "STEPH? Are you ok??" he asked as he became a little more worried.

Suddenly the back up lights came on. They were kind of dim. He noticed her curled into a ball so he went and kneeled down beside her.

"…are you ok?" he asked again.

Stephanie then looked up at him. He could tell she had tears running down her face.

"I'm fine." She said as she was kind of embarrassed for breaking down in front of her WORST enemy.

"Obviously you aren't ok. What's wrong?" he asked. "Is it because were stuck in here?"

"No… that's not it." She said.

"Well what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing… I've just had a bad day, that's all." She said.

"Yeah… I know." he said without even thinking.

"What do you mean, you know?" she asked as she looked up at him. He then sat down beside her.

"I just know." he said remembering back to when Hunter had striked her.

Stephanie looked at him confused. "Ok…whatever." She said as she curled herself back up in a ball.

Chris had NEVER seen her like this. All broken down inside… and it actually showing on the outside. He felt so bad for all the times he insulted her. He never knew just how insecure she really was. He had been thinking of all that when suddenly her voice startled him.

"I know what your thinking… poor little rich girl… what reason could she possibly have for being so damn depressed." Said Stephanie as she remained curled in a ball.

"Not at all Steph… there was a lot that I didn't know… and… I'm truly sorry for all the times I insulted you." He admitted. Stephanie looked up at him like he was nuts. "I never meant any of the things I said… I just… I don't know." he stopped as he didn't want to go even further and reveal his true feelings for her.

"I think the question here, Chris, is ARE YOU OK? She asked with a shocked look on her face. She never thought CHRIS JERICHO of all people, would apologize to her.

Chris chuckled. "Look… I know we don't get along… but… maybe that can all change." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the last thing you need is me insulting you." He said.

"Why do you seem to care so much now? Earlier in the show you hated me. And then during the match you…" she said as she paused. "By the way… why DID you kiss me?" she asked.

Chris kind of blushed slightly. "Uhh… I don't know… to try and keep you OUT of the ring." He smirked.

For the first time Stephanie had a small smile on her face.

"Look… whatever it is your going through… if you ever need a friend to talk to… you can always come to me. I know we've never seen eye to eye…but… I can't stand to see you get…" he said as he paused wondering if he should let her know what he saw.

"Cant stand to see me what?" she said curiously.

"I know it's none of my business…but... I happened to walk by your locker-room tonight… and I heard what Hunter said… and did." He said.

Stephanie's eyed widened. "W.?" she stuttered.

"I heard what he said… and I saw him hit you." He admitted.

"Look… I don't know what you think you saw… but he never hit me." she lied.

"Steph… I saw him slap you with my own two eyes… you went straight down to the floor… then he felt bad afterwards and he…" he said as she interrupted him.

"NO. Your wrong. He never hit me. My husband loves me and he would never lay a hand on me." she said.

They both sat there a few seconds. Then all of a sudden Stephanie couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears in her eyes started flowing.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling sympathetic for her.

She was still feeling the affects from the alcohol and she was a little more opened then she usually was. "I…I…I mean…" she said as she sighed.

"Come on… you can trust me. Tell me." he said.

"Your right… my husband doesn't give a damn about me. He never loved me. He used me for power. I go out in the ring every week and put a big FAKE smile on my face and act like everything is perfect……but it never was. You were right all along. I'm a total fake. I'm not a slut though… I'm seriously not… I don't understand why everyone calls me that. It hurts me so bad…because it isn't true!" she said.

"I know… I never meant it." He admitted. She looked up in his gorgeous blue eyes. She had never looked so sincere. She then finally completely opened up.

"He does hit me. It's usually weekly… and it's always when he is drunk. But for some reason today… he snapped. He's never hit me while being sober." She said as she shamefully looked down at the dirty floor.

Chris couldn't believe she had just admitted it to him… although he knew she was kind of intoxicated from the alcohol. He was sure if she hadn't drinked earlier, she would have never opened up.

"Why don't you leave him?" he said.

"Because…" she started just as the door opened and all the lights came on. The repair man then appeared at the doors.

"I'm so sorry folks. We had a minor problem for a few minutes… but we managed to get it working again. Are you two alright?" he asked as he saw the two sitting on the floor.

Stephanie and Chris immediately got up on their feet. "Were fine.." smiled Chris.

"Alright you two can go now." Smiled the man. Stephanie and Chris then stepped out of the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot to mention I dont own the songs... it belongs to Kelly Clarkson :) Enjoy chapter 5. Chapter 6 coming in a day or so. I'm working on it :)

_**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I can not cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with…**_

Stephanie immediately noticed Hunter walking down the hall. Of course he was drunk.

"Shit." She whispered as she saw Hunter walking towards her.

Chris had heard her and remembered what she said about Hunter only hitting her whenever he was drunk… and he was definitely that.

"Stephanie… where have you been?" he asked.

"Chris and I just got stuck in the elevator for a few minutes… the repair guy just got it fixed." She said.

"Did he harm you at all???" Hunter asked as he gave Jericho a evil look.

"No, Hunter… he was fine." She softly said.

"Come on… let's get back in our room." He said as he took her hand and began walking to their room. She looked back at Chris and with a desperate look in her eyes, then turned back around. Chris headed towards his room. He couldn't help but wonder if he was hitting on her. Chris really did care about Stephanie and the thought of her getting physically abused made him sick to his stomach. Hunter and Stephanie had arrived back to their room and as soon as he shut the door, Stephanie could feel the rage and she knew what was about to happen.

"So you two got trapped in the elevator, huh?" he asked

"Yeah." She said as she sat on the bed.

"What went on in there?" asked Hunter.

"Nothing.. we ignored each other until they finally opened the door." She lied.

"Oh I see. He didn't do anything… didn't kiss you again…ANYTHING?" said Hunter as his tone grew louder.

"Hunter… he didn't do anything. We didn't speak." She said hoping he calmed down.

"You've been screwing him behind my back haven't you?" asked Hunter.

"HUNTER…Why do you even ask that? Of course not… we hate each other…REMEMBER?" she said as her tone grew louder as well.

"Don't you raise your voice to me." he said.

"…Sorry. I just… I'm sick of you accusing me of sleeping around. I have to hear all the slut chants at the shows and now from MY OWN HUSBAND. I've never slept around, and you know that." she said.

"Bullshit Stephanie… I see the way the men around the locker-rooms look at you." He said.

"Hunter… you seriously need to just STOP drinking because you turn into a violent monster." She said. Before she even knew what had hit her, Hunter had smacked her across the face and not expecting it, she fell back on the bed. She let out a small yelp as she fell back from the pain. Hunter then proceeded to get on top of her and held her wrists above her head. He talked some more trash for a minute until she started crying. He then proceeded to rip her clothes a little. She knew what was coming, and there was no way she was going to deny him what he wanted or she knew things would get much worse. So she sat there and gave him what he wanted. She tried to think back to the days when life was simple. And for a split second, Chris entered her mind.

30 minutes later Hunter had stopped and he laid down on the bed. She sat there what seemed to be HOURS and waited for him to fall asleep. Finally she heard him start snoring. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was 2am. She was still a little intoxicated from her shots earlier and wasn't thinking straight. She grabbed a long coat and put it over he ripped clothes, and then quickly walked out the door. She was terrified to look back… thinking he had seen her and was going to come after her and do it again. She was running down the hall and she happened to see Chris's room to the left. She sat there a minute wondering if she should knock. She then heard someone's door open and she panicked thinking it was Hunter. She began knocking and didn't stop.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

"Coming… hold on." Chris said as he got out of his bed and walked over to the door. He then opened it and saw Stephanie standing there looking scared and helpless.

"Stephanie?" he asked with a stunned look on his face. She didn't even ask to come in, she just barged in there afraid that Hunter would spot her.

"Close the door…close the door!!!" she yelled. So Chris quickly closed it.

"Lock it please." Said Stephanie as she looked to be terrified.

"Stephanie… what's wrong?" he asked as he walked closer.

Stephanie was breathing hard and a bit shaky. As Chris walked closer and saw her in the light, he noticed the red mark across her face.

"Oh my god… did he do that to you?" Chris asked.

Stephanie slowly nodded her head.

"Is he after you?" he asked.

"I don't know… I was afraid he was but I never saw him coming after me." she softly said.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed to… get out of there." She said as she looked down.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He didn't go crazy on me… he just slapped me." she said as she looked so ashamed.

Chris then noticed her clothes were a little torn. "Uhh… and that's all?" he asked.

She noticed him looking at her torn clothes and she quickly covered them with her jacket. "Well… at lease he is my husband." She said as she had a small fake smile on her face.

"Stephanie… it doesn't matter if he is your husband or not. You still have the right to say no." said Chris.

"I know… but… If I would have denied him that… he would have really went crazy on me." she admitted looking even more ashamed.

Chris felt so bad. "Here… I can get you some comfy clothes to put on if you would like?" said Chris.

"That would be great. I would have grabbed some over in my room but… I was afraid I would wake him up." She said.

Chris grabbed a t-shirt out of his bag and a pair of black pants with drawstrings. "It's no problem. Here you go." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled.

They stood there a couple awkward seconds. "So the bathroom is in there, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

So she went into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and noticed the red mark across her cheek. She sighed as she washed her face. She then took off the torn clothes and put on the other pair of clothes. She then headed on out. She was so exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Do they fit ok?" he asked.

"Yeah there fine." She smiled as she yawned.

"You tired?" he asked.

"Yeah… I am completely exhausted……do you mind if I crash here tonight? Please?" she asked so sweetly. He looked at her as she gave him the puppy dog eyes, he couldn't resist.

He smiled. "Of course. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Chris. I owe you one." she smiled. "So… do you want me to take the couch?" she asked.

"You can take the bed if you want." He smiled.

"Are you sure? This is YOUR room." She chuckled. "I don't mind…"

"No… it's fine. Go ahead. I rarely sleep anyways." He said.

"Oh ok." She smiled as she crawled in the bed and got under the covers.

"Alright well if you get hungry or anything, the fridge is right over there. If you need anything else just wake me up, I wont mind." He smiled.

"Well ummm… can I ask a favor?" she asked looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Do you think maybe…just until I fall asleep…that you could lay here. I just don't want to be alone." She said. "If your not comfortable with that…it's ok." She quickly added.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. I understand." He smiled as he walked over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"So tell me…Chris…" she said as she smirked. "Since when did you become such a nice guy?" she chuckled.

"Hey, I've always been a nice guy. You just got to get to know me." he chuckled.

"So… did you ever actually mean any of those things you called me?" she asked.

"No. Of course not." He said.

"So tell me… about that kiss. You really only did it because you were trying to get me out of the ring?" she chuckled.

"Uhh… well… I… umm…" he rambled on feeling stupid. "Actually… not really. I admit… and you better not tell anyone this…but umm…" he went on nervously. "I've always had a crush on you. Ever since I came into the WWF, I don't know what it was… but I always felt something." He said as he then looked down and noticed Stephanie sleeping peacefully. He actually felt relieved that she didn't hear that. He went to get up and noticed Stephanie had her arm tangled up with his. He didn't want to wake her so he figured he'd wait until she let go and then he'd get up. After 10 minutes, he fell asleep laying there next to Stephanie. They both slept so peacefully. Somewhere in the middle of the night they snuggled up closely. The morning came and it was 7am. Stephanie had blocked her eyes from the sun. She noticed she felt AWFUL. She remembered she had a few shots last night.

"Oh god Hunter… I feel like crap." She said as she then turned and saw Chris JERICHO next to her!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**_

She immediately began screaming. Chris immediately woke up and fell out of the bed from her screams. He then looked up at her.

"GEEZ Steph… you trying to give me a heart attack??!!" he yelled.

"What are you doing here?? Where's Hunter?? Why are you in our room??" she yelled.

"Chill!! I'm not in YOUR room. Your in mine." He said knowing now that she obviously didn't remember what happened last night.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she yelled and then immediately grabbed her head. "Ouch." She said calmly as her head was throbbing because of her yelling.

"Just relax. I'll explain everything. Here… you might need these for the hangover." He said as he handed her some aspirin and a glass of water.

She then took them and sat her water down. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Ok… last night you went to the bar and had some shots. 5 to be specific." He said.

"I remember that part. What happened after??" she asked.

"Well we both were heading to our room and we got stuck in the elevator…remember?" he asked.

"I don't recall that." she said.

"You don't?" he asked kind of disappointed.

"I remember as far as getting to the 4th drink." She said.

"Yeah well… you got pretty wasted." He said.

"That still doesn't explain how the hell I ended up in here with YOU." She said.

"Ok… obviously you don't remember our little chat last night. You spilled your heart out to me in the elevator… and then after the elevator finally got fixed, you headed back to your room with Hunter. I am guessing he had just arrived from the bar. He was drunk. Not even an hour later you showed up at my door. I let you come in and crash because you felt safe in here I guess." He said.

"Oh god! What did I tell you?" she asked hoping he didn't know her secret about Hunter.

"Everything." He said.

"Everything… as in my little secret?" she asked looking worried.

"You mean about Hunter?" He asked.

"Yeah.." she said.

"Yes… I know all about him hitting you. Remember me telling you I saw him hit you the other night after our match?" he said hoping she could recall SOMETHING.

Stephanie panicked. "I…I have to go." She said. "Where are my clothes?" she asked.

Chris pointed to the torn clothes.

"Oh my god. What the hell happened last night" She said all panicky.

"Steph… don't you remember ANYTHING we talked about?" he asked.

"No, I don't remember anything. The only thing I know is I woke up NEXT to a man that I despise. Whatever I told you about Hunter…it isn't true." She lied.

"Yeah well I find that hard to believe since I saw it the other day with my own eyes." He admitted.

"You better not tell a sole about whatever went on in here." She said as she went into the bathroom to change her clothes. Chris just sat down on the bed and waited for her to come out. Finally after changing her clothes she put the coat over and walked out of the bathroom.

Chris watched her as she began heading for the door. Then Stephanie suddenly turned around. "Uhh… did we..?" she asked.

"No, of course not. You just crashed here and you asked me to sit by you last night because you were afraid I guess…and I just happened to fall asleep before I had a chance to get up." He said.

Stephanie nodded and then she headed out the door. Once she left Chris sat there on his bed thinking about what had just happened. He enjoyed last night so much, not the part where Stephanie was suffering, but he loved spending time with her. He felt complete waking up beside her… even though she scared the hell of out him by screaming like a lunatic. He felt bad that she didn't recall anything that happened between them the night before. He figured she still hated him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

Stephanie headed to Hunter's room trying to think of a reason of why she was not there. Finally she came up with a reason. She decided if he freaked out on her she would simply say she stayed with her mother that night. She slowly opened the door. She then walked in and noticed Hunter was still asleep.

"Thank goodness." She thought.

Later that morning Hunter woke up around 11am. "Steph?" he called out.

"Good morning, babe." She smiled.

"Ugh. I feel like crap." He admitted.

"You and me both." She chuckled. "Here… take some aspirin. I bought you a pack downstairs in the gift shop earlier this morning cause I knew you wouldn't feel too good." She said.

"What would I do without you." Smiled Hunter.

"I don't know." smiled Stephanie.

Hunter sat up and took the aspirin.

"Alright… come on, we have to get going to the arena so we aren't late!" said Stephanie.

So after getting ready they both headed over to the arena. They arrived at 1pm. Stephanie and Hunter decided to go have a little lunch once Hunter was feeling better… so they headed for a little café inside of the arena. They noticed there wasn't a ton of people there so they sat down and ordered some lunch. As they waited for their lunch Stephanie noticed that Chris had just walked in and headed over for the line. Stephanie immediately hid her face behind one of the menu's.

"Why are you covering your face with a menu?" chuckled Hunter.

"No reason." She said as she tried to act as normal as possible. Hunter turned to see if there was a reason and saw Chris standing at the line.

"Did Chris do something to upset you or something?" asked Hunter.

"No… not at all…" said Stephanie.

Chris had turned around to look around while he was standing in line and he noticed Hunter staring at him while Stephanie was hiding behind a menu.

"_That can't be good."_ Thought Chris as he quickly turned around. He figured Stephanie had told Hunter all about waking up next to him that morning. He was waiting for Hunter to come up and punch him. Luckily Hunter turned back around. Chris grabbed his lunch and quickly headed for the door while Hunter was staring him down.

"Jesus Hunter… stop staring at the man." Said Stephanie as she put the menu down once he was out of sight.

"I wasn't staring." Said Hunter. "Just trying to intimidate him. It obviously worked." He chuckled.

So after lunch they headed back towards their locker-room and hung out for awhile. Once it was time to get ready for the show Hunter left Stephanie to go talk business with his tag team partner that night, Kurt. He didn't really get along with him at all because Kurt was always flirty with Stephanie, but for tonight Hunter decided they had to work together to get through their tag match against Jericho and Rock. Stephanie decided to go cruising the halls to search for Tori to have some girl talk. As she was walking down the halls she ran into one of her enemies, Test, which was her EX. He began talking crap to her and called her a slut. Chris had overheard and couldn't help but walk up.

"I don't see how your so called "husband" even puts up with you half the ti---

"Test… surely you have something better to do then sit here all afternoon and insult Stephanie." Said Chris.

Stephanie looked up and saw him and then quickly stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Chris, am I cutting into _your _insulting time with Stephanie? He asked sarcastically_._

"No one around here insults Stephanie except me… so beat it." Said Chris.

Test gave him a "whatever" look and headed on down the hall.

Stephanie looked up at Chris like he was crazy.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I could have handled it myself. I'm a big girl… I don't need your damn pity." She said.

"Fine. Just thought I would help." Said Chris.

"Well I don't need your help." She said.

"Ok. Fine." He said as he continued to walk down the hall right past her. For some reason… watching him walk away from her that moment was extremely painful. She didn't know why. She wanted to stop him and apologize but she couldn't. Damn her McMahon stubbornness, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! SO SORRY I haven't updated in months. I had a chapter ready to go until my computer went out and I had to start over...glad I did though cause I think this chapter turned out MUCH better then the one I was originally gonna post. Anyways, read and review...LOVE reviews...makes me want to write more. :P Enjoy!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hunter's match that night was on Stephanie's mind all day. She couldn't stop thinking about Chris. What was it about him that was intriguing her so? She tried to recall what had happened the night before, but after all those shots, she couldn't remember anything. All she knew was she was happy. She knew something had happened that night with Hunter, but since she was intoxicated, she didn't remember. No wonder Hunter drank all the time. It seemed to block out all the pain. She was glad she didn't remember last night. She still had a little bit of a bruise on her cheek, but she didn't recall it at all. She knew what she was going to be doing that night. DRINKING. Maybe if she was lucky, she wouldn't remember tonight either. She knew Hunter had plans again to go out to a bar with his friends. He seemed to go out every night. So she made a deal with herself. Every time Hunter was to go out and drink, so would she. She didn't wanna become an alcoholic like Hunter, but at lease she would get drunk and wouldn't remember the pain that he caused her.

"Stephanie, you ready to go out there?" asked Hunter, who knocked her out of a daze.

"Umm, Hunter...would you mind if I didn't go out there with you tonight? I mean, you have Kurt to help you...and I really don't want to go out there...I'm feeling kinda sick." she lied.

"Really? Well...no problem. Just lie down and try and get some rest. I'll be back in a few." he said as he kissed her cheek and headed out to the ring. The truth was, she didn't want to be near Chris. She was having some strange thoughts about him and right now she wasn't too sure what had happened last night. Certainly she wanted to trust him and believe nothing happened, but he was her enemy...even though it didn't seem like it today. After him defending her in the hallway, and not making any rude remarks about her in the ring earlier...she was beginning to wonder just what happened that night. It was bothering the hell out of her.

Twenty minutes later Hunter came back in there fuming. He had lost the match because Kurt had screwed them both over. And of course, like always, he took it out on her.

"DAMNIT!! I'M GONNA RING KURT'S NECK!" yelled Hunter as he barged in.

"What happened?" she asked innocently.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE? YOUR LITTLE "FRIEND" KURT COMPLETELY SCREWED US BOTH OVER." he continued to yell.

"I'm sorry honey. I'll talk to him about that." she said.

"TALK TO HIM? NO....I DONT WANT YOU NEAR THAT SOB!" he yelled.

"Ok..ok...I want then." she said just trying to calm him down.

Chris was down the hall, and of course could hear him yelling all the way down the hall. He walked over by the door and listened for a minute. He didn't hear Hunter smack her, but he decided if he did, this time he was going to say something. Luckily, Hunter didn't harm her.

About 30 minutes later Hunter had calmed down. They were both getting their things packed and ready to head over to the hotel.

"Alright, you all set to go?" Hunter asked.

"I guess so." she said.

"Alright, let's go." said Hunter as he grabbed the bags and headed out the door. Chris was in the hallway a few feet away talking on his cell phone to a friend when he noticed them leaving. The last time he was in the hotel with her, it was luck. This time he wanted to make sure he had a room at the same hotel. He figured he'd try to keep an eye out and watch them close so that she didn't get hurt. So as they walked by, he got off the phone and followed them to the parking garage. He quickly got into his car and waiting for them to leave. As soon as they pulled out, Chris followed.

Minutes later they arrived at the hotel. Chris was glad he followed because it wasn't the hotel he planned on going too...a little too expensive for his wallet, but he figured it was definitely worth it to keep an eye on Stephanie. He waited for them to go inside and book a room until he got out of his car. Then he headed inside and purchased a room on the same floor. Just not the suites...they were way too much. After he purchased his room, he headed up and set his things inside. He then came back out and sat down close to the elevator. He knew this was going to be a long night. He had no idea if Hunter was going out to a bar tonight, but he figured he'd wait at the elevator to try and spot them coming out. About 30 minutes later, he noticed Hunter walking down the hall. He quickly hid so that he wouldn't be spotted. He saw that Hunter was alone so he figured he was going out. He watched as Hunter got into the elevator and then he quickly went down the stairs to see where he was going. As soon as he reached the bottom he saw Hunter heading for the lobby, where his friends were waiting. He knew he was going to a bar at that point. He sighed as he saw the hotel bar open, and so he went and took a seat. He figured maybe Stephanie would come down later, at lease he hoped she would.

Not even 15 minutes later, he noticed Stephanie getting off the elevator and heading over to the bar. He turned back around hoping she didn't notice him. All of a sudden a blonde woman came over and started speaking to Chris. Chris normally would have jumped on the opportunity, but tonight he wanted to be alone so that he could keep an eye out for Stephanie. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer, and he knew he had to do something to stop Hunter from abusing her. He noticed as soon as the blonde came over and began talking, Stephanie noticed him, and looked a little freaked out. She then went and sat on the other side and ordered her usual, a shot of tequila.

"Hi there. I'm Nicole. How are you this evening?" asked the pretty blonde.

"Hi... umm, look...I'm not trying to be rude... it's just that tonight I'm kind of busy." he said not taking his eye off of Stephanie.

"Oh? You don't look very busy, in fact, you look a little lonely." the blonde said.

"No... I'm fine. I'm just busy." he said still staring at Stephanie. The blonde woman noticed him staring at her, and felt kind of intimidated by the beautiful brunette. She got right up and walked over to Stephanie. Chris noticed as she walked up to her and his jaw dropped to the floor. What was she doing?

"Hi there. Are you with that guy over there?" the blonde asked as she pointed over to Chris. Stephanie glanced over and noticed that Chris looked humiliated. Chris had NO IDEA what was being said. He just looked at them like they were nuts.

"No." Stephanie said as she shook her head.

"Well he kind of blew me off because he said he was "busy" tonight...and he was staring at you the entire time." the blonde admitted.

"Is that so?" Stephanie smirked.

Just then Chris got up and walked over.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris as he looked at the blonde.

"Nothing. Having a little conversation with.... I'm sorry, what's your name?" asked the blonde.

"Stephanie." she half smiled.

"Stephanie..." repeated the blonde woman.

"Well... I noticed you two staring at me... I'm not trying to be rude or anything ma'am, but if you wouldn't mind, could you leave us two alone?" Chris asked.

The blonde was completely offended and without saying a word, she walked away. Chris went ahead and sat next to Stephanie.

"So... what did she say about me?" asked Chris.

"Just that you were checking me out." smirked Stephanie as her next shot was served.

"She's an idiot... she's obviously just jealous because I wasn't interested." said Chris.

"Why not? She's pretty." said Stephanie as she downed the shot.

"So...she's annoying." said Chris.

"Are you always this charming with the ladies?" Stephanie smirked.

"I'm just not up for company tonight." Chris said.

"Well then why are you sitting next to me blabbering away?" she asked as she looked at him directly.

"I'm sorry...am I bothering you?" asked Chris.

"No.. not at all. I like company." she said as the next shot came.

"God Steph... your drinking again? Remember what happened last time?" he asked.

"I'm a grown woman, I can drink if I want." she said as she downed the next one.

"Well...at lease slow down... you'll make yourself sick taking too many shots all at once."

"Hello sir, can I get you a drink?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a coke. Can I also get a burger with some fries?" asked Chris.

"No problem...coming right up, sir." smiled the waiter.

Stephanie looked over at Chris like he was insane.

"What?" asked Chris.

"A coke?" chuckled Stephanie.

"Well I'm not a drinker really." admitted Chris.

"Oh." was all that Stephanie could manage to say.

"So what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"Well...I needed a hotel for the night so... here I am." he smiled.

"Why this hotel? It's just kind of weird how two weeks in a row we get the same hotel." she said.

"Well, I heard this was the best." he smiled.

Stephanie just looked down and smiled.. She was happy she wasn't alone... she just didn't want to wake up next to Chris. Or did she? All these thoughts were running through her head. Lately she couldn't stop thinking about him. But why? He was an enemy... or so she thought. Obviously he knew her secret because he admitted it, and maybe that's why he was being so nice all of a sudden.

"What's wrong? You got quit." asked Chris as his food arrived.

"Look Chris...obviously you know my little secret, but I don't need you to follow me around to watch me. I can take care of myself." she said softly.

"Oh really? It doesn't look that way." said Chris as he took a bite out of his burger.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Steph... you keep letting it happen. You won't do anything to stop it. I know you don't remember the other night... but you told me everything. You came in there with ripped clothes on, and a big hand print on your face... I just...I wanted to kill him." he admitted.

Stephanie looked at him completely shocked. "But why? You hate me, remember?"

"Again, last night I told you over and over...I never meant any of those things. I'm sorry that I called you all those names and stuff. I just did it to....I don't know...catch your attention." he admitted. He figured what the hell...might as well go ahead and be honest.

"Why would you want to catch my attention?" she asked looking at him kind of clueless.

Chris chuckled. "Ok... I guess since I know your little secret, I'll tell you mine. I...umm... I've always kinda had a thing for you." he said as he continued eating his fries.

Stephanie's jaw dropped to the floor. NEVER in a million years did she expect to hear those words come out of his mouth. What made it so funny was she thought back to the day that Hunter told her he thought Chris liked her... and of course she denied it to the end.

"Well..?" he asked getting a little impatient.

"I...I don't know what to say." she chuckled. "I'm....flattered." she admitted as she blushed a little.

Chris smiled. "Yeah, this is kind of awkward." he said as he continued eating. He looked over and noticed Stephanie staring at his food.

"You can have some if you want. I wont be able to eat all these fries." he smiled.

"Are you sure?" she smiled.

"Of course, here..." he said as he pushed the plate a little closer to her.

"Thanks." she smiled.

Before they knew it, hours had passed. Finally the bartender came over to let them know the bar was closing.

"Umm, ma'am, the bar is closing in five minutes."' the waitress said.

"What time is it?" Stephanie asked. At this point she was wasted. Not falling over drunk, but drunk enough she wouldn't remember anything the next day.

"It is...umm... almost 3 o'clock." said the waitress.

"OH MY GOD." she said as she jumped up. She figured Hunter was already on his way, if he wasn't there already.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris who got up and followed her.

"Look, I really enjoyed tonight...but I have to go... Hunter's gonna be here any second...you have to go so he doesn't see us together or I'll get it even worse." she admitted.

"You'll get it even worse. Stephanie! Listen to yourself...your not going to your room tonight...I can't take it if he hits you again." Chris admitted.

"I'll be fine. The best part, I'll wake up tomorrow and won't even remember." she half smiled.

Chris couldn't believe she was saying this. "No...Steph... he's drunk...just come stay in my room and tomorrow you can go back...and you'll be bruise free." said Chris.

"He'll kill me if I'm not there. I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow though. Don't worry. I'm tough, I can take it." she smiled trying to assure him it was going to be ok. Chris all of a sudden got angry. He wanted to kill Hunter. Stephanie was so use to this by now, that she was preparing for it. Now he understood why she got drunk again tonight, so that she wouldn't remember the pain in the morning. He was about to continue arguing with with about it until he heard Hunter screaming down the hall for Stephanie.

"Oh god... I have to go. Leave now Chris...he can't see you." said Stephanie.

"Steph... please don't let him hit you." Chris pleaded.

"I'll be FINE." she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow for the meeting. Ok?" she said as she saw the look of fear in his eyes. "Don't worry... I've made it through before...it doesn't last very long...just go back to your room and relax." she said.

"STEPHANIE!!!!" yelled Hunter across the hall.

Stephanie quickly pushed Chris back into the elevator and walked towards Hunter. When Hunter wasn't looking, Chris stepped out and hid while he continued to watch.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked a furious Hunter.

"Hunter...shhh...wait til we get inside...we don't want the entire hotel to come out." she said as she walked back with him to their room. As soon as they entered Chris RUSHED to their door and listened to what he could hear. He heard Hunter yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" asked Hunter.

"I just went down for a drink." said Stephanie, trying to calm him down.

"I told you to be IN THIS ROOM when I got back!!!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry babe...it won't happen again." she said.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT IT WONT...YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THIS ROOM WHILE I'M GONE...UNDERSTAND?" he yelled.

"Of course." she said.

All of a sudden, totally unexpected... Hunter striked her in the face. Chris could hear her yelp. He wanted so bad to bust down the door but he was afraid it would cause a lot more problems for her. But he knew he couldn't take this anymore. TOMORROW was the day he was going to call him out on it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A BIG thanks to the previous reviewers! **missbean1997**, **stephrockprincess**, **ShaunG**, **Dodjet**, & **CerebralPrincess**. I am REALLY starting to get into this story now, so here's a brand new chapter, and I am already working on the next one...it should be up very soon hopefully! :) Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!! :D**

**– - – - - - - - - - - - - **

After Hunter had finally went to sleep that night, Stephanie was feeling kind of down. She just wanted someone to comfort her and make her feel better. She had snuck into the bathroom and out of no where, just started balling. She of course kept it down so she didn't wake up Hunter. When did her life become a living nightmare? She was still very much intoxicated. All of a sudden, Chris entered her mind. It took her mind off of Hunter for a split second, and she smiled to herself. One of her worst former enemies was the only person she seemed to be able to go to and get the comfort she needed. She finally didn't hate him anymore, in fact, she admired him. Chris was her escape from reality. The only chance of happiness she had. She suddenly felt the urge to go to his room. She missed him! It had only been nearly two hours since she last seen him, but she wanted to see him again. She checked the clock on the bathroom wall, and it read 4:10am. She figured she would go just for a few minutes to let him know she was ok. She was sure she would wake him up, but she didn't think it would bother him. She got up from the floor, and went straight for the door. She saw Hunter was still sound asleep, and so she exited the room quietly.

As she walked over to Chris's room, she noticed a man standing a few feet away, he looked pretty familiar, but she couldn't quiet make out who it was. She was still pretty intoxicated. She gently knocked on Chris's door and waited for a reply.

Within a matter of seconds, he opened the door.

"Steph? Oh my god, what did he do?" asked Chris, who saw the mascara smeared around her eyes from crying. She had completely forgot to check herself in the mirror.

"I'm fine, Chris, I just wanted to come say hello. I'm sorry it's so late." she said.

"Come on in." Chris said as he closed the door behind her.

"Well what happened? You have make-up smeared all over your face." said Chris who looked utterly concerned.

"Oh... that." she lightly chuckled. "I was... I kinda had a breakdown in the bathroom...no biggie." she said with a small smile on her face.

"What did he do?" Chris asked.

"Well tonight it wasn't so bad actually. Just a smack or two and he was done." she said looking down at the floor.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Chris said as he guided her to sit down on the bed. He went into the bathroom for a second and got a warm rag. He then sat down beside her and began wiping away at the smeared make-up.

Stephanie sat there silently while he cleaned her face up. He was so gentle and sweet, that she couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes. For the first time, she noticed how blue they were. They were gorgeous. Only, they looked a little sad.

"Are you ok?" asked Stephanie quietly.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" smiled Chris as he gently continued to wipe her face.

"You look a little sad." she said as she frowned a little.

He finished wiping her face clean, then sat the rag down and looked her directly in the eyes. "Of course I am, Steph... I hate what's happening to you. I can't bare to see you get hit anymore. Your an amazing person and you don't deserve this. I've made my mind up, I am going to face Hunter this morning at the meeting." Chris admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Stephanie as her eyes widened a little.

"It's ok... he wont lay another hand on you, but I can't let him keep doing this to you, I just can't." admitted Chris.

"Chris, no! You can't say anything! Don't you know that NO ONE knows about this. My own FAMILY doesn't have a clue." Stephanie said, as she began to sound a little worried.

"Maybe they should, Steph. Then all of this madness would come to and end." said Chris.

"No, because as soon as we got behind close doors, he would REALLY let me have it. You can't say anything, Chris, PLEASE...promise me you wont say anything!" said a worried Stephanie.

"Steph..." Chris started to say. Before he could even finish Stephanie started crying.

"Please Chris, don't tell anyone, please...PLEASE." she said as she began to cry hysterically.

Chris was kind of shocked. He knew she was terrified of Hunter, so he figured maybe he wouldn't say anything to him directly, but some how he was going to stop this abuse.

"Ok..ok...don't cry, Steph...I won't say anything." Chris said as he took her in his arms to comfort her. He hated when she cried, it absolutely killed him on the inside. "Shh, it's ok." he said as he was rubbing her back to make her feel better.

After a minute or two, she stopped crying. She was so exhausted she fell asleep right there in his arms. He looked down at her and wondered if she should be staying in his room so late, after all, it was nearly 5:30am, and they all had a meeting at 9am. He knew Hunter would wake up without her there and start looking for her. But the thought of Hunter had him so angry. It was the LAST place he wanted her to be. He knew she needed some rest. She was already going to wake up with a hang-over and feel TERRIBLE for the meeting. He only hoped it wouldn't be like last time when she freaked out on him when she discovered she was in his hotel room the other morning.

He gently laid her down, and pulled the covers over her. He then turned off the light and headed over to the couch where he laid down to get some sleep. For the first time in a week, he could sleep peacefully knowing she was safe.

The morning came in what seemed to be minutes. Chris's alarm went off at 7am. He yawned and stretched out as the morning light hit his face through the window. As he got up to look for Stephanie, he noticed she wasn't in the bed, in fact, the bed was made up. He went over to the bathroom, but noticed it was empty. Then all of a sudden, he walked closer to the balcony and he saw the curtains flowing in the breeze. The sunlight was beaming down though the flowing curtains that lead to the balcony. For a moment, he almost had a stroke. The first thing that ran through his mind was that she ended it all and jumped. But he noticed the coffee was made, so he quickly poured him a cup and walked over to the door that lead out to the balcony. He saw her sitting in a chair looking over at the waves crashing at the shore. It was so peaceful and quiet. You could hear the birds chirping softly, and the waves crashing onto the sand. She was wearing her long silky gown that she came in just a few hours ago. For a moment, he wondered if she would remember him from the night before, or think she was with Hunter. She was startled by Chris as he cleared his throat.

"Chris. Good morning." she smiled.

"You remember me?" he asked, kind of shocked.

Stephanie smiled. "Yes, I remember you." she said as she lightly chuckled.

"Thank goodness." he smiled as he sat along side of her.

They both were silent for a moment. They both stared at the waves crashing on the sand. The sky was lit up beautifully with pink rays of sunlight.

"You know, I use to come out here as a little girl, when I was on the road with my father for my summer vacations...and I would always wake up at daylight to watch the waves crash on the sand, and the sky, as it was lit up a beautiful shade of pink." she said as she paused.

"..and?" asked Chris.

"I use to come out here and pray for God to send me the man of my dreams. For many years, might I add." she said as she suddenly chuckled. "I was such a dreamer. I had these visions, or shall I call them dreams...and you better not laugh!" she said as she paused and looked him dead in the eye.

"Of course I wont...continue" he said as he seemed curious.

She smiled to herself. "I use to dream every night for years that this blonde man, and I couldn't ever see his face, but he had long blonde hair, he was built, he had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, and not to mention, he was very charming..." she said as she paused a second. "...who pretty much resembled Hunter I guess, but I never knew because I couldn't see his face...and I dreamed over and over that he picked me up from the darkness." she said as she paused. Chris looked very curious as he stared at her listening to what she was saying.

"It's like I was sitting in this dark room, I was weak, and I was shaken up a bit, and this blonde man reached out to grab my hand, and it was like I was completely around nothing but evil, but when this man looked at me, I trusted him. I ended up taking his hand, and he pulled me to my feet... and he just held me for a minute, and I felt so safe and happy. Like, it just felt right. Like we belonged together. And I felt like I loved him in this dream. And I didn't want him to let go." she said as she practically had tears in her eyes. "...and when we went to kiss, we would lean in, but it was so dark I couldn't see his face... and before we ever got a chance to kiss, the dream would stop....and I mean RIGHT before I got to see his face." she said as she looked a little annoyed.

Chris chuckled. "Wow. That's interesting." he said.

"Yeah, but what amazes me is the fact that I have dreamed this dream EVERYNIGHT for years. It won't go away. I think about it maybe being a hint or something..." she said as she paused and looked confused.

"A hint of what? That prince charming is coming to rescue you?" he chuckled.

Chris suddenly stopped smiling when he saw Stephanie instantly frown.

"I don't know. I use to think it was Hunter, but now... I'm not sure. I mean, I certainly don't feel safe with him. I don't love him like I use to." she said as she paused. "Certainly when I use to pray to God for true love, I never bargained for THIS." she said sadly. "Did I do something bad? I mean, why else would God punish me so bad? I am living a complete nightmare. I don't even want to sleep because a lot of times he's there......and he hurts me." she said as she finally began shedding the tears.

Chris instantly moved over to her and began rubbing her shoulder. "Steph, it's nothing you did. These things happen. God wouldn't want anyone hurting if they didn't deserve it. He's just making you a stronger person." Chris smiled sweetly, hoping it would calm her down.

"I just don't think I can take it much longer. He's robbed me of everything. My pride, my innocence, my life!" she said. "I can't even talk to my dad anymore because I am afraid Hunter will get angry and hit me. This just isn't any way to live life." she said as she looked him dead in his eyes.

"Of course you'll make it, Steph, your strong, your a McMahon. We just have to figure out a way to end it." said Chris.

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, we. I am in this now, and I will remain in this until we solve it." Chris said as he smiled.

They spent the next hour talking. They never even realized they were getting close to the meeting, until Chris phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Chris.

"We have a meeting in one hour and I can't find my damn keys. Can I get a ride with you?" asked Christian.

"OH MY GOD...What time is it?" asked Chris as he jumped up.

"It's 8am." said Christian.

Chris knew they were already 45 minutes away from the WWE headquarters. Which meant they had 15 minutes to get ready.

"I got to go, come on over in 20." said Chris as he quickly hung up.

"What time is it?" asked Stephanie.

"It's 8am... I lost all track of time. I'm sorry..." said Chris as he quickly went to the closet and grabbed the suit out.

"I'm heading back to my room to get something to wear.." Stephanie said as she headed for the door.

"Ok... if you have problems...call me, you have my number." said Chris.

"Ok." she smiled, and headed on back to her room.

As she got there, she opened it quietly and noticed he was gone. His bags were missing, but her cell phone and her things were still there. She immediately grabbed her cell and noticed it had a missed message...she quickly opened the message.

BEEEEEEP: "Um, Steph... where the hell are you? I woke up and the bed was made on your side. Where did you go? I figured you'd come back to get your stuff so I left it in place. Call me ASAP when you get this. We have a meeting this morning. Alright, bye babe. BEEEEEEP.

She rolled her eyes, deleted the message, and quickly ran to the closet. She noticed Hunter had took the ONE outfit she had picked out for the meeting. Now why the hell would he take it? Did he plan on wearing it?

"Ugh!!" she yelled out as she ran to her bag and grabbed her gray skirt, and fancy, silky, white collared shirt, and put them on. The shirt was the only one she had that wasn't wrinkled. After she put it on she quickly applied her make-up. She looked HOT. Way too hot for a business meeting, but what the hell was she suppose to do? It's all she had. After she was done, she grabbed her phone, and purse... and quickly headed to Chris's room, where she knocked and waited.

"Stephanie?" asked Christian, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Are you lost?" he chuckled.

"Uh... is Chris in there?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah.... he's in the bathroom. You want to come on in and wait?" he asked, looking a little surprised. As far as he knew, they hated each other. He hadn't ever seen them be nice to one another. EVER.

"Yeah." she said as she made her way in.

"Where are you going?" asked Christian.

"A meeting." she said, wondering why he was asking her that.

"Dressed like that?" he asked as he looked her up and down. It certainly was sexy.

"Uh, long story." she chuckled.

"Oh." he said.

Suddenly Chris came out of the bathroom. His long blonde hair was tucked back in a ponytail, and he totally looked like a rock star. He was wearing black pants with a really nice white collared shirt and tie. "_Damn, he looks good_." she thought to herself as she noticed herself looking at him up and down. She finally got a hold of herself.

"Um, Chris....Stephanie wanted to see you." said Christian who had an amused look on his face.

"Oh Steph... is everything ok?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Well, Hunter left already...so I don't have a ride. I figured instead of calling a cab, I'd just ride with you. Is that ok?" she asked.

"That's fine." he smiled as he looked at her choice of clothes. "Uh, Steph... you do know your father will be there?" he chuckled.

Stephanie looked down, a little embarrassed. "It isn't THAT bad is it? I mean, it's the only thing I had...Hunter seemed to have took the only outfit I had that was strictly for the meeting." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, did I miss something here? You two are normally insulting each other left and right." said Christian, who looked utterly confused.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later." said Chris, who instantly saw Stephanie give him a worried look. "Well, parts of it anyways." Chris smiled as he glanced over at Stephanie.

Finally after a 45 minute drive, they only managed to be 10 minutes late. They began rushing to the office where the meeting was being held. They were so afraid of getting in trouble that they both walked in together quickly so that they weren't any later then they were already, which of course everyone immediately turned to stare at them. Stephanie walked in last and saw Hunter boiling. Of course he didn't show it, but she knew when he was angry. Vince stopped and looked at them funny, and Stephanie realized it was a mistake. She heard some of the boys quietly let out a "oooo". She quickly went to speak up until Vince spoke before her.

"Where the hell have you two been?" asked Vince, who stopped the meeting and sat down his papers. "If you haven't noticed it's 10 minutes into the meeting.

"Uhh...well we..." started Stephanie. Chris could tell she was nervous so he quickly spoke up for them both.

"I was already running late, and then right before I left, Stephanie came knocking on my door for a ride because I guess Hunter had left her." Chris said as he sat down next to Randy and an empty seat.

"I didn't leave her, she wasn't there this morning. Where have you been?...and what are you wearing!" asked Hunter who was staring at Stephanie will cold eyes.

"I went for a long run. Dad, I'm so sorry...it will NEVER happen again, I was just having some issue's this morning. And excuse me Hunter, but you seemed to have taken the only decent outfit I had for this meeting, so I had to improvise." she said as she quickly sat down right by Chris, because it was the only seat available. She felt everyone burning a hole into them. Everyone at that point KNEW...how stupid did you have to be to realize something between them was going on.

"Alright, you two come see me after the meeting and we'll talk about it." said Vince as he began to go on with the meeting.

Stephanie sat there through the meeting. She tried not to glance at Hunter too much... he stared at them two the entire time giving them the most EVIL look.

FINALLY, the meeting was over.

"Alright guys, thank you all for attending this meeting, until next time, good luck tonight on Smackdown." Vince said as they all got up to leave. "Oh Steph, Chris, you two stay here." Vince said as he signaled for them to sit.

"Can I stay?" asked Hunter.

"I guess so, she's your wife." said Vince.

Stephanie cringed at those words. As the wrestlers left, they shut the door. Stephanie was afraid of what he was going to ask.

"So tell me you two, what went on this morning? I got a call from Hunter telling me that you disappeared in the middle of the night." said Vince as he looked over at Stephanie.

"Like I said, I went for a long run." Stephanie simply said, hoping they bought it.

"A run? At 4am? That's like 4 hours, Stephanie." asked a suspicious Hunter.

"So what. You think I'm lying? What the hell do you want me to say?" asked Stephanie as she began to get angry, and let it out. She felt safe there with Chris and her father, she didn't even think about the consequences it would cause later behind closed doors.

"I want you to tell me what's going on between you and Chris." Hunter said, while fuming.

Stephanie looked over at Chris. "NOTHING. Why?" asked Stephanie.

"Bullshit, Stephanie. You two are the BIGGEST enemies, and lately, that's all changed." said Hunter.

"How?" asked Chris.

"Well for one, you don't ever say anything negative about her in the ring as of late, and second, you two came in TOGETHER this morning. And as I remember Stephanie saying not too long ago, she's rather chew her arm off then get near you." Hunter admitted.

Stephanie realized she didn't feel that way at all anymore. She admired this man. He saved her. He made her feel good about herself, unlike Hunter.

"So what... you want me to go out there and said rude and nasty things about her? It doesn't prove anything." said Chris as he rolled his eyes at Hunter.

"Ok, and you two together this morning?" asked Hunter.

"I've already said it ass-clown, we were both running late and I offered her a ride since she would have had to wait 40 minutes for a cab." said Chris.

"Oh but wait a minute, Chris.... you said she asked YOU for a ride. See, now your turning it around." said Hunter.

"You know what Hunter, kiss my ass. I don't have to tell you anything. NOTHING is going on between Stephanie and I...for god sakes, she's a married woman." said Chris as he shook is head in anger.

"Stephanie?" asked Hunter.

Stephanie glanced up at him...almost like he was waiting for her to reply.

"What?" she asked, a little annoyed in her tone.

"Your lieing...something happened between you two. Did you fuck my wife last night?" Hunter blurted out as he stared deep into Chris's eyes.

"OH MY GOD...I don't have to take this...and neither do you Stephanie..." Chris said.

"Oh but wait a minute... see... I just caught you both in the BIGGEST LIE." said Hunter, who still looked really pissed off. Vince just sat back and listened.

"Oh yeah, how?" asked Chris.

"Someone, and I am not going to mention any names... but someone came to me this morning like 15 minutes before the meeting and gave me these." Hunter said as he took some photos out of an envelope, and through them in front of them. Stephanie was too afraid to look, she had no idea what they could be. She hadn't ever even kissed Chris before, so she didn't know what to expect.

Chris leaned over and looked at the first photo. "What the hell is this?" Chris asked, with a disgusted look on his face.

"That is someone who saw Stephanie in the hallway last night GOING to your room. He said they were taken around 4am. So after she snuck out of OUR room, she went into yours." Hunter said.

"And how the hell would you know if that's my room or not." asked Chris.

"See this photo, it's got you both in it at the door, right before she entered." said Hunter.

DAMN! They were completely busted. Stephanie's heart dropped. Boy was she going to get the beating of her life. She still didn't look at the photos, but she glanced at one, and didn't want to look at anymore. She tried to remember the man in the hallway that night, and for some reason she briefly remembered even though she was still a little intoxicated that night. He was over in a corner, wearing black. He stared at her for a few moments until Chris let her in. She didn't even recall him taking photos. GREAT!

They didn't say a word. No one did. Chris and Stephanie all stared at the floor.

"Steph? You wanna explain?" asked Vince.

"Ok, look... NOTHING happened. I swear to god! I was just in there because I needed someone to talk to." she said.

"AT FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING? What the hell Steph, you stayed there ALL FUCKING NIGHT...don't act like I'm STUPID!!!" Hunter began to yell.

Stephanie didn't know what to say. She couldn't mention her getting abused. She was too afraid.

"It doesn't matter what either of us say, no one is going to believe us, but we had a DAMN GOOD reason as to why she was in there with me...and I think damn well Hunter knows why." said Chris who was BURNING a hole into Hunter.

Stephanie about had a stroke. What the hell was Chris doing? He was going to get her KILLED!! She felt her entire body shaking, and going numb.

"And why would Hunter know?" asked Vince.

Chris thought about it for a second.

"Because her asshole of a husband has been abusing her for god knows how long!" blurted out Chris.

Everyone froze in that room. No one moved, no one said a word. At lease for a moment....


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally an update. I'll be updating more often lately. I had writers block for a month..but I am back now. :P**

**This story is almost over...maybe another chapter or two...we'll see. :)**

**I hope you all enjoy. If you enjoy it a lot, please send some reviews. I love hearing your opinions. **

**:)**

* * *

It seemed as if the room was quiet for hours. Everyone sat there unable to say a word. Finally Vince spoke up.

"What?" asked Vince as he glanced over at Stephanie, then over to Hunter.

Stephanie at that point was so angry at Chris. It was certain that her fate was sealed as soon as she was alone with Hunter. Not only that, but to top it all off...now Vince knew. Which meant EVERYONE was going to know eventually.

"You heard me." Chris said as he glanced over at Vince. "Stephanie, I'm sorry... but it has to come out now." Chris said as he looked over at Stephanie, who seemed to have a blank expression on her face.

"Steph? What is he talking about?" asked Hunter, who was surprisingly calm.

"I..I...I don't know." said Stephanie, who decided she was going to lie. Her life was far too important, and at that moment, all that crossed her mind was her sitting upwards in a casket while the worms devoured her life-less body.

"STEPHANIE...don't back down now just because Hunter's here." said Chris, as he turned to her and pointed.

"I..I..I don't know what your talking about. He never hit me." said Stephanie as she tried to play it off.

"Yeah, see...your out of your mind, and I would appreciate if you stay away from my wife." said Hunter as he stood up.

"Yeah, Hunter would never harm Stephanie. He loves her, that's how I know that's a complete lie, right Stephanie?" asked Vince as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, right..." she said, as she slowly moved her eyes down at the table.

Vince thought Hunter was the GREATEST guy that ever walked the planet. Never in a million years would he think Hunter would lay a hand on Stephanie. He just didn't buy it. Of course Stephanie was denying it anyways.

"Get out of my office, and stay away from her." said Vince as he began to get rather upset.

"Alright, you don't wanna believe me, FINE! But Steph..." Chris said as he paused and looked at her. She shamefully looked up right into his eyes. "...whenever he continues to hit you, you know where to find me." Chris said as he was fuming, and he slammed the office door behind him.

Stephanie felt SO bad. She didn't want to leave Chris hanging like that, but she had no choice. She was already going to get a beating... and no telling how much worse it would have gotten if she had admitted the truth. She knew Chris was angry at her...she just hoped he didn't hate her for this. He just didn't understand...she couldn't tell anyone.

"What a jack-ass. I can't believe he'd lie like that!" fumed Vince.

"Yeah well...he obviously was trying to cover up whatever happened last night between the two." said Hunter angrily as he glanced over to Stephanie and gave her a death glare. "You ready Steph?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said softly. Boy was she dreading what was coming to her.

"Oh you two... you guys have a meeting in the morning with Vic in Stamford. So you guys go ahead and go to Stamford and I'll see y'all there.

"Who all is in this meeting?" asked Hunter.

"Just some top WWE stars." said Vince.

"Oh alright. Talk to you later, Vince." smiled Hunter.

"Bye daddy." said Stephanie. Vince could tell she was upset about something. He was going to ask her about it privately tomorrow morning at the meeting.

Hunter and Stephanie exited the office and headed for the airport. No word was spoken until they were on their way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Hunter out of the blue. Here is comes, thought Stephanie.

She didn't know what to say... all she could manage to say was "I don't know."

"You don't know, huh? You've been going to Jericho the whole time for a little comfort? And not only that but you told him about what goes on behind our closed doors."

"I...I wasn't thinking." Stephanie said softly. Almost so soft you couldn't hear her.

"You damn right you weren't thinking. And tonight, I'm going to show you just what happens when you reveal our personal business." said Hunter as they finally reached the airport.

Stephanie was nervous and shaky all day. She knew she was going to get the beating of her life. She couldn't help but block out those thoughts with Chris. She knew how upset he must be. She didn't mean to hurt him. If anything, she admired him. He saved her. And how did she repay him? By calling him a liar. She felt lower then low. She felt like dirt. Now there was no one who could save her. She was all alone in this world.

The day went by pretty fast. That night is what she feared. As soon as they were behind closed doors in their hotel room, he let her have it. He really messed her up this time. She had marks all over her body that were now bruises. She had a black eye in her right eye. He kicked her back pretty hard so she was weak. She could barely move. Hunter had told her that morning before the meeting that she was to stay behind and he'd cover for her. She had no choice, so she agreed.

As Hunter arrived at the meeting, everyone was already there. Hunter walked on in and sat down across from Chris. It was the only seat available.

"So...where's Stephanie? If I heard correctly, she was suppose to be here as well." Chris said as he stared a hole into Hunter.

"She didn't feel well this morning. I think it's the flu or something." Hunter said.

"Bullshit." Chris said out-loud so that everyone heard.

"What, you think I'm lying? I have no reason to lie asshole. Call her up yourself and ask. She's been puking all morning." said Hunter as he stared at Chris with an extremely evil look on his face.

"Yeah, puking from you keeping her so stressed. I bet she isn't here because you beat the hell out of her." Chris stated.

"Let me tell you something you son of a b–-" Hunter began to say as Vince interrupted.

"ENOUGH you two. I want you BOTH here after the meeting. I want to speak to you both privately." Vince said.

Everyone in the office looked at each other funny. They wondered what they had been missing. Jericho defending Stephanie? What was going on? Did Hunter really abuse the bosses daughter? No one thought he'd be that stupid. Would he?

After the meeting everyone exited the office.

"You two take a seat." Vince said.

After they were seated, Vince began to speak.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Vince.

"Sir, Hunter is abusing your daughter. Why do you think she isn't here this morning? Because Hunter beat the shit out of her and she's at home probably in bed not able to move." Chris said.

"Oh go to hell. You don't know what your talking about." said Hunter.

"The hell I don't. Who's the one Stephanie ran to all those nights after you hit on her? ME. Who's the one she ran to to cry on? ME. Who's the one she confided in? ME.

"Alright... well then why is she lying about it?" asked Vince.

"Because she's scared to dead that Hunter is going to kill her." said Chris.

Vince looked over at Hunter.

"Vince, you know me... this is such bull. I love Stephanie, I'd never lay a hand on her." said Hunter.

"I know that. I want to believe that. But why else would Chris be saying this?" asked Vince.

"Because he hates us. He's out to get me and what better way to do so they say I'm abusing the bosses only daughter. I mean COME ON...it's so obvious what he's doing." Hunter said.

"Ok... get Stephanie on the phone." said Vince.

"Alright." said Hunter.

After Stephanie answered, Hunter gave the phone to Vince. "Hello?" Stephanie answered.

"Steph? You alright? How are you feeling?" Vince asked.

"I'm fine daddy...just been puking all morning. I am sick. I must have the flu or something." Stephanie lied. Hunter had already told her what to say just in case Vince called.

"Are you lying?" asked Vince.

"What?" asked Stephanie.

Chris and Hunter just watched Vince as he spoke to her on the phone.

"Were gonna confirm this now. Has Hunter ever put his hands on you? Or pushed you? Anything?" asked Vince.

"What? Of course not." Stephanie said as she kept her cool.

"You can tell me if he is... I'll make sure to it you never see him again." said Vince.

"Dad...no... Hunter loves me. He'd never do that." Stephanie said as she felt terrible for lying.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Call me when you feel better and we'll grab some lunch or something." said Vince.

"Ok daddy...I love you." said Stephanie.

"Love you too. Bye." said Vince as he hung up.

Before he even hung up, Chris done lost it.

"That's BULLSHIT. OH MY GOD....WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK HUNTER IS A GOD-DAMN ANGEL??!! Atlease I am smart enough to see RIGHT THROUGH HIM." Chris yelled at the top of his lungs. Took both Hunter and Vince by surprise. Chris immediately headed for the door, then stopped and turned to Hunter and pointed directly to him. "Also, let me tell you something... I am in love with your wife...if I EVER hear of you hitting her again...I'll kill you myself." Chris said as he then slammed the door behind him.

Vince and Hunter stared at each other a second. "The man is nuts." Hunter said as he shrugged.

A few days went by. It was time for Monday Night Raw. Hunter had never told her about what Chris had said. So she had no idea how Chris felt about her... and she honestly never gave it much thought as to how she felt about him. All he told her was to stay away from Chris. Her bruises had cleared up...her black eye was still kinda noticeable but luckily Vince wasn't there that night. Make-up covered a lot.

* * *

Stephanie and Hunter were in their locker-room. They were minding their own business and watching the show when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Stephanie went to get up to get it when Hunter stopped her.

"Sit down, I'll get it." Hunter said as he walked over to the door. Stephanie just watched. A part of her wanted it to be Chris. As he went to open the door, sure enough, it was Chris.

"What do you want dousebag?" asked Hunter as he glared at him. He noticed Chris stuck his head in to see Stephanie looking back at him.

"I want to talk to Stephanie." Chris demanded.

"Well I don't think that's such a good idea." said Hunter as he pushed Chris outside the door and closed it behind him. "She told me to tell you to stay away from her. So leave us alone." Hunter said.

"I don't buy it." Chris said.

Suddenly security came up. "Is everything alright here?" asked the tall man.

"I was just telling Chris he needs to go and leave my wife alone." said Hunter.

"Chris...you wanna follow me?" asked the man.

"Yeah alright... but you can't keep her locked in there forever." said Chris as he turned to walk away.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Stephanie.

"Nothing. I told him to stay away from us.... that you never wanted to see him again." Hunter said as he started to get ready for his match with Kane.

"Why? Hunter...I dont want him to think I hate him." Stephanie said sadly.

Hunter got angry that she was defending him. Although now days it seems like ANYTHING she said set him off.

"Oh so what...are you in love with him too?" snapped Hunter.

Stephanie sat there a second. "What?"

"What?" asked Hunter.

"You just said am I in love with him too... does he love me or something?" Stephanie asked carefully.

"Forget it." said Hunter.

"But--"

"DROP IT!" Hunter yelled.

Stephanie didn't say anything after that.

Later that night Hunter went out for his match. He had guards surrounding the door so that Chris couldn't get in. Chris, being the smart guy he was, brought some friends along to take care of the guards. Once all the guards were lying on the ground, he had his friends block the door. He entered slowly. He didn't see Stephanie anywhere. He walked over to the bathroom door and heard Stephanie yelling like a blooming idiot. She was just screaming at the top of her lungs. It also sounded like she was crying. He lightly knocked on the door. Stephanie suddenly froze. He spoke up.

"Steph? Are you ok?" he asked. Now knowing it was Chris, she quickly opened the door. It had seemed like MONTHS since she had seem him. She honestly had thought Chris hated her for her lying.

As she slowly opened the door, she stuck her head out first. "Chris?"

"Hey. Are you ok? What's wrong?

She didn't even say anything, she quickly grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Chris kinda stood there shocked.

"Chris...I'm SO SORRY...I didn't want to lie and make you look stupid...I was afraid... I'm so sorry...please dont hate me." she said as she started crying.

"Steph...are you crazy? I could never hate you. I mean, I was disappointed that you lied... but I know your afraid." said Chris as he still held on to her.

"Really? You don't hate me." asked Stephanie as she looked up into his eyes.

"NO...of course not. I've missed you like crazy. I've been so worried about you. What did he do to you that day?" Chris asked as he recalled the day he let out the secret.

Stephanie looked down. "He...he pretty much beat the shit out of me. That's why I didn't come to the meeting...but I'm ok now." she said as she looked back up and smiled.

"Your eye...he punches you in the eye? I can tell it's alittle black...make-up cant cover all of it." Chris said as he sadly looked at her eye.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell...but it's much better now." she smiled at him.

Chris got lost in her eyes. He couldn't help but run his hand down her cheek. He loved her so much. And there was no way he could let Hunter touch her again. "Stephanie... why don't we both take off tonight? We can run and he'll never find us." Chris said, being VERY serious.

"Are you crazy? That man is powerful, he'd have us found in a few hours." Stephanie said. "Speaking of Hunter...what are you doing here? He's probably already finished with his match...you have to go."

"Stephanie...I can't leave you. I'll kill him if he ever touches you again. I can't take it." Chris admitted.

"Chris...I don't want to watch him hurt you...he's crazy when he gets angry...trust me, I know." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, and he takes it out on the weak...he wouldn't dare lay a finger on me because he knows I'll kill him." Chris admitted.

"Come on Chris...you have to go. I don't want you getting hurt. PLEASE." begged Stephanie.

"Alright. But Stephanie....here..." Chris paused as he gave Stephanie his number. "Hide this...and you call me if ANYTHING happens, ok?" asked Chris.

"I will. I promise." smiled Stephanie.

"Alright. I love you." Chris said as he reached in for a hug. He didn't realize he said it.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Chris repeated.

"You...you just said you love me." Stephanie said as she smirked at him.

"Oh...I uh..." he stopped as he chuckled at himself. His face turned bright red.

"Awww...Chrissy loves me?" said Stephanie as she started laughing.

"Yeah yeah... umm.. I got to go...call me." Chris said as he smiled, hugged her one more time and then left.

Stephanie stood there staring at the door that he had closed behind him. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Is Chris IN love with her...or does Chris just love her as a person? Whatever it meant, she loved it. It felt nice to hear someone say that...even if he didn't mean it like that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Another update. I have ONE more chapter after this. I am finishing it up now. Hoping to have it up very soon. **

**I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. =)**

* * *

An entire week went by. Chris received no phone calls, no text's...NOTHING from Stephanie. He wanted so badly to call her, just to see if she was alright. A week away from the person you love was hard to bare, especially for Chris. The week felt like years to him. He finally gave in and decided maybe he would text her.

He sat down on his back yard patio that over-looked his pool. He then began texting her.

_**Hey Steph,**_

_**I haven't heard from you in a week. Are you ok?**_

_**Is everything going ok? Has Hunter hit you since we last spoken last week?**_

_**You got to let me know something, I am going crazy here.**_

_**Anyways, I miss you. I'll talk to you soon.**_

_**Love Always**_

_**-Chris**_

Chris waited and waited what seemed like eternity, but in reality, it had only been about 30 minutes. Finally he heard his phone go off. He noticed it was her number. He quickly answered it.

"Stephanie?" Chris answered.

"Wrong guess asshole." Hunter blurted out.

"Hunter? What the hell are you on Stephanie's phone for?" Chris asked.

"I saw your little text you sent my wife earlier. Let me tell you something right now buddy... if you don't BACK OFF and leave her alone, she'll get it even worse. I'll torture her. I'll rape her over and over and over again and it'll all be because of you. And there's nothing you can do about it. You have no proof, Chris. It's my word AND Stephanie's against yours. She might confide in you, but she dares not to disobey me. She'll lie. Hell, she does whatever I say. I have total control over everything she does. So talk to her again, and see if I don't make HER suffer for your stubbornness." Hunter said.

Chris was completely shocked. He has no idea just how sick Hunter really was. He wanted to kill him.

"You son a bitch..." Chris started to say.

"Keep going... cause she's already gonna get it tonight because of you. I know we have Raw tomorrow night, so I won't harm her where people can see the bruises... but maybe tonight I'll just force myself on her. You'd like that, right Chris?" Hunter said evilly. "I know she's the one thing you want, and it kills you because I have her... and not only do I have her, but I can do whatever I want to her, when ever I want to." Hunter said.

"Hunter...please don't harm her. I promise I won't text anymore, ok? Just... don't take it out on her, it's not her fault." Chris broke down and said. He was an hour away from Stephanie, so he knew he didn't have time to rush over there before Hunter could get a hold of her.

Just then Stephanie walked into the room that Hunter was in. Chris could hear her talking in the background. Hunter decided to take this opportunity to really scare Chris.

"Stephanie... why is Chris calling you?" he asked in that scary tone of his.

"What?" Stephanie asked innocently.

"I'm on the phone with him right now. Your completely busted." Hunter said.

"Hunter...I...I didn't ever tell him to call me." Stephanie said, getting nervous.

"Hunter, PLEASE...it's my fault." Chris blurted out. He couldn't STAND apologizing to that monster, but at that time, he had no choice.

"You shut up. It's your fault that she's gonna get it tonight." Hunter yelled.

"Hunter, PLEASE. I am sorry... take it out on me, not Stephanie." Chris begged.

Hunter sat there a second. He wasn't done scaring the hell out of Chris.

"Stephanie, get in the bedroom, NOW." Hunter said firmly.

"Hunter, please, I didn't do anything." Stephanie said as her voice cracked. She was on the verge of tears.

"I SAID, get in the bedroom, NOW. I wont tell you again." Hunter yelled.

Chris heard Stephanie crying in the background. He lost it.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'll KILL YOU!" Chris yelled.

"Excuse me?" asked Hunter.

"YOU HEARD ME...TOUCH HER, TOUCH HER YOU ASSHOLE, AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU TOMORROW NIGHT." Chris yelled.

"Your not very smart are you Chris?" Hunter asked. He then called out for Stephanie, she then walked back up to Hunter. She looked terrified.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked as he heard Hunter get quite.

Hunter then grabbed Stephanie by the hair and yanked her over to him closer where Chris could really hear her scream. Stephanie started crying loudly.

"HUNTER...please, stop...just stop..." Chris said. He felt terrible, like it was all his fault.

Hunter pulled Stephanie to the phone. "Now Stephie, tell Chris here to LEAVE you alone before you end up in a funeral home." Hunter said calmly. Chris was completely disgusted.

Stephanie sat there with the phone to her ear. She couldn't even talk, she was crying so hard.

"TELL HIM." Hunter yelled.

Stephanie screamed louder as Hunter pulled her hair even harder, and she then blurted out into the phone... "Please Chris, just hang up." She was so ashamed.

"Stephanie, it'll be ok." Chris said softly. He was crying on the other end, but he dared not let Stephanie hear him, he had to be strong for the two of them.

"NO, I TOLD YOU TO TELL HIM TO STAY AWAY. TELL HIM." Hunter yelled at the top of his lungs. Chris felt himself turn blood red. He was PISSED. Stephanie didn't say anything.

Suddenly Chris heard a loud smack on the phone, and right after it he heard a loud boom, and he heard Stephanie cry even louder. That was all it took for him. He knew Hunter had no idea where he was. He was going to make a trip over there. He might not be able to save her from all of the abuse that moment, but he sure as hell was going to be over in less then an hour. He quickly hung up the phone, as he had heard enough. He didn't know what he was going to do or say, but all he knew was he wasn't leaving without Stephanie.

37 minutes later...

Chris arrived at their home. He had rode 80 miles an hour the whole way. He noticed all the lights were out inside the house. He wasn't going to lie, he was nervous. He didn't know what he was about to walk in on. All he knew was he prayed to god he didn't end up killing Hunter. That was all he needed, life in prison. But he would have though...for her.

He didn't even knock, he opened the door slowly, and noticed no one was downstairs. He heard a noise coming from upstairs and so he followed it slowly. He began walking up the stairs when he all of a sudden heard Stephanie yelling "Hunter, please don't." She sounded so desperate. He then RAN up the stairs. He quickly slammed the door open, and Hunter froze. Chris looked over at the two and noticed Hunter had Stephanie on the bed in her pants and a bra. He figured he came JUST in time before it went any further. It was dark so he could barely see. But he didn't care at all. Stephanie and Hunter couldn't see who it was period.

"What the..." was all that Hunter could manage to say. Chris LEAPED over at Hunter and began beating the holy hell out of him. Hunter didn't even get a swing in. Stephanie laid there on the bed, she was screaming. She had no idea it was Chris. She quickly wrapped herself in a sheet. She watched as the two went at it. All she could see were black figures moving, and things crashing. She watched on as some person continued to beat the crap out of Hunter. She didn't say a word to stop it either. After a few minutes Hunter didn't move. Stephanie then spoke up.

"PLEASE...Stop, your going to kill him." Stephanie said desperately.

Chris then stopped. There was no denying he wanted to continue... but he had to do as Stephanie wished. He then got off Hunter and walked over to Stephanie, who was still sitting up in the bed. She saw the man start to approach her, and she became afraid.

"Please... don't come any closer." Stephanie said, her voice shaky.

"You alright?" Chris asked, thinking maybe Stephanie didn't see him.

Stephanie immediately recognized the voice. She trusted that voice.

"CHRIS?" she called out.

"Yeah, it's me." Chris said softly.

At that moment, Stephanie was beyond thrilled. It was the greatest sound she ever heard.

Stephanie suddenly saw his face in the darkness, and threw her arms around him. "CHRIS!" she yelled as she began crying.

"Don't cry, Steph." smiled Chris as he caressed her cheek. "Here... let me turn the light on; I can barely see you."

"I'm coming with you." Stephanie said as she quickly jumped up and didn't dare let go of him. She felt safe in his arms. She followed him to the door where he turned the lights on.

Chris then noticed she was in her bra, but quickly looked around her face and arms for bruises. There were none. "Thank God." Chris smiled as he leaned in and rubbed her face gently.

"What?" asked Stephanie, who still didn't let go of him.

"I was scared that you would have bruises all over you." Chris said.

"No, he actually didn't hurt me after you hung up. He was just about to...." Stephanie said as she looked down and blushed. "Sorry...let me get a shirt on." she said as she rushed over to her dresser and put a shirt on.

He just sat there and smiled as he watched her. God he loved her. He had to tell her.

She then walked back over and hugged him tightly again. "You don't know how happy I am to see you." she sighed as she just stared right at him.

Before Chris knew what came over him, he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her ever so gently. A few seconds later he pulled away. He saw the look of shock in Stephanie's face.

"Steph...I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Chris said, feeling like such an idiot.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie blurted out, like almost amazed.

"What?" asked Chris.

"Your... your in my dream." Stephanie said.

At first, Chris had no idea what she was talking about.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The dream... I told you about the blonde haired guy coming to rescue me, and I was in the dark... and he saved me. He then went to kiss me and I never saw who it was... it was you Chris!" Stephanie said in amazement.

"The one you were telling me about a few weeks ago on the balcony?" Chris asked.

"YES!" Stephanie blurted out in excitement. "Your the one."

Chris stood there a second. "Oh my god, it all adds up. Just like in your dream." Chris said as he remembered the dream now.

Stephanie stood there in amazement. "All these years... you were the one." she said as she paused. "Oh my god!"

Chris smiled. It was the happiest moment of their life.

"Stephanie, go get in my car. I'm calling Vince." Chris said.

"Why?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm having him come get this asshole, because I sure as hell ain't touching him." Chris said as he saw Hunter start to move again.

"Ok." Stephanie said as she went to get in the car. Fifteen minutes later Chris came out.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"Where we going?" Stephanie asked.

"Where ever you want to. I can drop you off at your parents if you want me to." Chris said, hoping that maybe she wanted to stay with him.

"No, I want to go with you." Stephanie said.

"Ok. My home is an hour away. We'll be there in like 50 minutes." Chris said.

"Ok." Stephanie said. "But... what about Hunter?"

"Your father is on his way with the police to file chargers. I told him you had been through a lot tonight and that we could all talk about this tomorrow afternoon at the arena." Chris said. "I also told him you were staying with a friend. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Stephanie smiled. She just looked so happy, almost like she glowed. He had never seen her smile so much. He figured she felt safe and was glad to finally be out of that situation.

Chris smiled as he looked over and saw that Stephanie had fallen a sleep on their way to his house.

"Poor thing must be exhausted." Chris whispered to himself as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and off her face.

Finally they made it to Chris's house. He parked the car and turned it off. He saw that Stephanie was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. He got out and went to her side and picked her up. He was surprised how light she was. He then carried her inside the house and walked upstairs and laid her gently on the bed. He then took her shoes off. She was already in her PJ's. He then tucked her in to the warm bed. He went to get up and heard Stephanie call out to him.

"Wait Chris!"

"You alright?" he asked as he smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was going to go to sleep. I figured you might want your own space." Chris smiled.

"No... please, stay with me." Stephanie begged.

"Are you sure?" asked Chris.

"Yes, please." Stephanie said, sounding desperate.

"Ok." smiled Chris as he gently caressed her cheek.

He then leaned up and took his shoes off. "I'll be right back. I have to go get my PJ's on." smiled Chris.

"Hurry back." smiled Stephanie.

A few minutes later Chris came back. Stephanie giggled as she saw the PJ bottoms he was wearing.

"What?" Chris chuckled.

"Nice PJ's." laughed Stephanie.

"Yeah...well... I like Sponge Bob." he chuckled.

"Me too." smiled Stephanie.

Chris then climbed in beside her and got under the covers. He still couldn't believe this was all happening. He was now glad he made that phone call. If not, she might not be with him right now.

Chris went to turn the light out.

"NO!" Stephanie said.

"You want to sleep with the light on?" he asked.

"Well...atlease the TV. Just so I can see you." Stephanie said.

"Ok, no problem." Chris said as he turned the TV on, muted it, and then turned the main light out. "Better?"

"Much better." Stephanie smiled as she snuggled closer. Chris still didn't know what his limits were so he didn't want to do anything that might upset her... I mean the girl just got abused.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" asked Chris.

"Can you put your arm around me?" she asked innocently.

"Sure." Chris smiled as he snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around her.

A minute later Chris heard a random chuckle. "Steph? What's so funny?" Chris asked.

"I was just thinking... who would have ever thought I would have ended up finding comfort in the arms of my enemy. It's just funny." Stephanie said as she giggled.

Chris then let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I see your point. Remember when we use to HATE each other?" laughed Chris.

"Yeah.." laughed Stephanie as she paused. "Chris..." she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I never hated you. I only pretended to." she admitted.

"What?" Chris asked, looking a little shocked.

"I never hated you...I just always pretended to because I loved all the time we spent together...you know, insulting each other." Stephanie chuckled as she snuggled back up to Chris.

After a few moments of silence...

"I never hated you either." Chris said softly.

Stephanie couldn't help it, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. She broke down on Chris's chest.

"Hey..don't cry...what's wrong?" Chris asked as he lifted her face.

"It's just that...sometimes when you insulted me, I'd cry myself to sleep some nights. I wanted you to like me so bad...because I never hated you." Stephanie said as she started crying a little heavier. "And Hunter... he'd always be so mean to me and act like my feelings didn't matter at all. I became closer and closer to you, even though you hated me." she cried.

"Oh Steph...don't cry... I never hated you. I'm so sorry I hurt you when I said all those things... I never meant any of it. I loved you." Chris said as he held her close.

Stephanie then stopped crying and smiled as Chris whiped a tear from her eye.

"Now get some sleep... your exausted." smiled Chris. "I'll be here as soon as you wake up. And tomorrow afternoon this will all be resolved."

They laid down and cuddled... before they knew it, they were fast asleep.


End file.
